Ever Last
by xoHeavilyBroken0x
Summary: Troy and Chad go to Australia for the summer where Troy meets the girl of his dreams. Too bad she's already engaged to someone else. Major Troypay, minor Chaylor and Ryella. Completed!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one- 'Ever Last'

A/N- So I got this new idea, right. Well I decided to run with it. All the kids on the island are eighteen by the way. None of the are actually dating either, except for Gaby and Ryan (you'll see exactly why when you read this chapter). So anyway, enjoy!

--

"Chad would you stop freaking?" Troy asked impatiently as he ran a hand through his hair out of frustration.

By now, Chad was practically jumping up and down. He wasn't sure if it was from excitement or because he was just that stupid. "I'm sorry, but I can't wait to get there."

Troy rolled his eyes and kept stuffing his clothing into a large suit case. "We're going to be there all summer so calm yourself will you?"

"Man, this is going to be awesome. A small private island get away with a bunch of babes. I can't wait."

Troy smirked to himself as he looked to Chad with a glint in his eyes. Chad picked it up immidently. "What's with the look? I hate that look. It always means that something bad will happen."

"Um...Chad." Troy cleared his throat and placed a hand on Chad's shoulder. "There's no babes."

Chad's eyes widen in shock and horror. "What do you mean there's no babes?"

"Well there is, just very little. There's only four or five girls on the island near our age. Sorry man."

"How many guys are there?"

"Um...let me think." He paused for a moment to ponder before reaching a number. "Four our age...I think."

"Great, we're already out numbered. All the babes are sure to be gone. This is crap." He complained, plopping onto his friend's bed.

"I'm giving you a free vacation Chad. Lighten up."

"Easy for you to say. You'll be investigating the sea creatures..." He paused and looked to Troy who had a disapproving look in his eyes. "Or whatever the hell you do. While I'm stuck by myself the whole time."

"I'm sure you'll find someone to hang with. Hey, hand me that shirt."

Chad casually passed him the shirt and gave a pout as he took it. "I wanted hot babes."

"Oh, lord."

--

On the other side of the world...

"Sharpay!" Called Jason in a teasing voice as he ran through the quite forest.

He heard her giggles and began to run faster, a smile playing on his lips. "Give it up Pay. I'm going to find you. I always do."

He heard more giggles; he was guessing it was her way of protesting. He smirked when he saw a piece of white clothing pass by a tree.

"Come on Pay. Let's not play hard to get here." He neared the tree to see a beautiful blonde biting her lower lip and hiding behind a tree. He smiled at her and she giggled. She leaned forward and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before running off towards the hills.

Jason shook his head and laughed, chasing after her once more.

After about five minutes he caught back up to her. He grabbed her by the way, swinging her around as she squealed in delight. He laughed and sat her gently on the grass as they looked up at the clear beautiful Australian sky. They were in an open field space where they always went to just be at peace. It was their spot. Along with basically all the other teenagers on the island. Which consisted of four boys, Jason, Ryan, Zeke, and Jared. Four girls, Sharpay, Gabriella, Taylor, and Kelsi.

They lay in the open field, just taking in the sweet evening sunset. Sharpay curled up next to Jason as he put his arms around her casually.

"I can't believe by the end of this summer we'll be married." Sharpay shook her head, as if trying to rid the thought.

"Yeah...to each other."

"I can't believe our parents are forcing us to get married. No offence. I love you with all of my heart Jason, but more as a brother. Not a husband."

"Ditto." Jason gave her a wide grin and kissed her forehead. "Hey, at least we'll know we'll be happy, right?"

"Good point. At least we actually like each other...unlike Gabriella and Ryan." Sharpay shook her head again. Gabriella was her best friend and Ryan was her brother. She loved them both, but all the two ever did was fight. They too had been forced to marry. They had been friend since they were little, but were always fighting through their teen years. Nothing changed when they had gotten married.

"God forbid we end up like Gabby and Ryan. That's scary thought." The true scary part...he was completly serious."

Sharpay sighed and laid her head peacefully on Jason's chest as his arms were wrapped safely around her. "You know, I could get use to this."

--

"Chad, move your ass." Troy called angrily as Chad lagged behind him with his luggage in hand and a gloomy look on his face.

"Coming." He growled at Troy's consistent bitching.

"We're going to miss the flight Chad."

"Shut it." Chad snapped angrily as he through his luggage on the rotator to be checked. _**(I've never even been to an airport so I have no idea what the things really called.)**_

Troy swallowed as his breath caught in his throat slightly. "Sorry."

Chad shook his head. "Yeah, let's just go."

Troy nodded in agreement. The two soon boarded their flight and set off for Australia."

"He Troy?" Chad called as he sat next to him on the plane.

"Yeah?"

"What's up with this island anyway? Where is it and stuff?"

"Um..." Troy took out the visitor guide he'd gotten for the island. His boss had given it to him. Troy worked with an agency, well kind of, where they studies rare animal species. Apparently this island had some kind of rare sea animals that couldn't be found anywhere else. "Okay, the island is owned but a man named Vance Evans. It's a very small island with a small population. Considering you know, there's only like eight teens all together on the island. The island was actually named by his daughter and it's called 'Ever last'. That's pretty much all I know."

"Where are we staying?"

"Um...I think either in our own place or with Mr. Evans. I'm not sure. He said he'd send his daughter and her friend to show us around when we land."

"I hope they're hot." He replied sleepily as he pressed his head against the window and falling into an uncomfortable sleep.

Troy just shook his head. Typical Chad.

--

"Hey dad, I'm home." Sharpay called out as she entered her home. It was small and very 'The village' people looking place. Everyone in the island had a same looking place.

"Sharpay, wonderful you're here." Greeted Vance Evans.

"Hey daddy. What's up?" She asked casually as she began to make herself a sandwich.

"Oh, nothing. Were you with Jason again?" He enquired pleasantly.

"Oh, yes. We were just discussing some uh...wedding stuff." She lied as she went to the fridge and pulled out a few things. Even though they're home looked like a village type housing, there was still electricity there.

"Wonderful. Why didn't he come on?"

"Mom wanted to discuss something with him." She explained, referring to Jason's mom. They always called each other's parents mom and dad. It was just the way it was with them. They were family.

"Okay." He went back to the book he was reading before looking back up as if he had forgot something. "Oh, and Shar?"

"Yeah daddy?"

"There's a young man coming to the island to visit tomorrow. I want you and Taylor to show him around. I believe he's bringing along a friend." He informed his daughter.

Sharpay furrowed her eyebrows and turned to look at him fully. "How old is he and his friend?"

"Twenty I believe. His name is Troy...something. I can't remember. He's here to study the rare sea animal species here. I think he's friend just came with him for company or something." Her father waved his hand in front of his face as if waving it away. "I already told Taylor. She'll be here in the morning and you two and greet them at their landing."

Sharpay put on a fake smile. "Sure daddy. Listen, I'm just going to go visit Ryan and Gabriella really quick. Bye." With that she's outside and walking to her brother home which happens to be only half a block away. They all lived very close to each other.

"I can't believe this. First the wedding now this. God, I hate tourist." She mumbled to herself as she walked on her way to Ryan's.

"Something wrong hun?" Asked the woman she considered a second mother, Jason's mom. "You seem kind of out of it."

Sharpay nodded and moved toward her a little. "There's another explorer or something coming tomorrow. Tay and I have to show hi around and you know how I hate tourist. Especially when they're messing around in the water and with the animals."

"Oh yes. Your mother told me about that. Well I'm sure it won't be that bad. He's only staying three months."

Sharpay's mouth dropped in shock. "T-Three months?! They'll be here for three months!"

"I'm sorry hun. I though you knew." She cooed as she played with Sharpay's golden hair as to comfort her.

Sharpay sighed and took a deep breath. "I guess it's not _that _bad. I guess I can make it though it. Well I'm going to go see Ry and Gabby. Tell Jason hi for me."

"I will honey. I'll see you tomorrow."

"By mom." She waved goodbye and left to Ryan's place. She knocked casually on the door and eventually just let herself in after the second knock.

Ryan was sitting on the couch watching TV and eating a sandwich. He smirked when he saw her walk through the door. "Hey look, it's my favorite sister."

"Ry, don't try to be funny." She sat casually on the couch next to him, putting her feet on the table in front of the two. "Where's Gabby?"

He held up his index finger and swallowed his bite of his sandwich before replying. "With her mom."

"Okay. I need to talk to you." She said in a serious matter.

"What?"

"It's about Jason."

"What about Jason?" He urged her to continue with his finger.

"I don't want to get married. Not so young. I love Jason, you know that. But we're best friends, nothing more."

Ryan gave a sympathetic smile to his little sister and put an arm around her shoulder. "It'll be okay. I know you two and you'll be just fine."

"I hope. Ugh, and then the stupid Troy...or whatever his name is, is coming to the island. For three months! Ugh!" Sharpay exclaimed, throwing herself down in the couch.

"What's your deal with visitor anyway?"

"They just bug me." Ryan laughed a little at Sharpay's face and gave her shoulder a squeeze. "I'm sure it'll be fine. Maybe you'll even like this guy."

"Doubtful. Very doubtful."

_--_

_Yes, I know what you're probably thinking...another story? Really?! I mean I just started 'Never Understood' now this. What is my problem? My problem is that I have issues. I keep getting these ideas and feel the need to continue them. Hopefully this is the last story I will start. Geez, I hate myself right now._

_That's why you should totally review and make me feel better! I promise it will! I may not continue if you guys don't like it, so please tell me who you feel about it. I need your opinions here!_

_-Peace!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two- Meeting Troy and Chad

A/N- This chapter really isn't my best, but I described in my note at the end why I'm kind of out of it.

--

Sharpay sighed in pure happiness and peace. The sun ray hit her face, but she didn't mind. It was peaceful. There was a very comfortable silence between six friends as they let their surf board they were currently laying on, lay still next to each others forming a circle in the deep waters.

"So, guess what?" Zeke broke the silence after a few moments. A few people looked up to show they were listening. "My parents said that me and Tay could wait a while until we got married."

"It's Tay and I Zeke." Taylor corrected the man she was to be married to. Since there was an even number of people on the island they could easily split them up and marry them off. Not that any of them could protest.

"Yeah, whatever. Anyway, I still have six months of being a free man." Zeke beamed as he tucked his arms behind his head, letting the sun reflect off his bare chest.

At his statement Sharpay started laughing. "Zeke, you've been single you're whole life. We all have, duh."

"Nah, remember when we were six Pay? We went on a date." Jared mentioned, looking over to the girl. He was on his board next to Jason, who was next to Sharpay. Taylor was on her other side and Zeke next to her, forming the circle they were currently in.

"Oh yeah, good times." Sharpay smiled brightly at him.

Kelsi rose from her board to look at Taylor. "Man, Zeke and you are lucky Tay. Jared and I have ours in about four months."

"Three months." Jason challenged back, referring to how long he and Sharpay had until their wedding.

"That's harsh."

"Tell me about it."

"Hey!" Sharpay yelled in offence. "You make it sound like marrying me will be the end of your life or something."

"Hey, I'll trade ya." Jared whispered to Jason, causing them both to laugh.

"I might take you up on that offer."

Kelsi and Sharpay shared offended looks before hitting both the guys across their bare stomachs.

"Ow!" Grumbled both the boys at once.

"That's what you get." Kelsi replied with a smirk.

"I was just kidding geez." Jared mumbled as most of the laughed.

"Oh and guess what my brilliant parents decided." Sharpay said as her eye were closed tightly and she faced to the sky.

Taylor gave her a questioning look. "What?"

"Jase and I are moving in together in a week because that tourist guy is coming."

"That guy you've been complaining about all day?" Jared enquired curiously.

"Yup. He's staying at my house so Jason and I are moving in together early. Gosh, this sucks."

"When you say tings like 'Gosh, this sucks' you sound like a sitcom." Zeke pointed out with a smirk present on his face.

"You little screwdriver!" She yelled at him before everyone burst out laughing. They had been best friend their whole life, so of course they had plenty of private jokes that no one besides them understood.

After they were all done laughing they lay there again in silence, juts taking in the peace. It was just nice. It was nice to have friends that you thought of as family and you could always be yourself with and feel comfortable with. It was just really nice.

After a while Sharpay took Jason's hand to look at his watch on his wrist. She sighed when she was what time it was. She sat up on her board, earning attention from her friends. "Well Tay, I guess we better be off. We have to meet that Troy guys at the landing area."

"Oh, right." Taylor sat up also and her and Sharpay carefully made their way out of the circle.

Sharpay looked over her shoulder and gave a wave. "Bye guys. Love ya."

"Hey there's girl here too." Reminds Kelsi as she calls after her.

"Okay bye guys...and girl."

--

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Chad wondered as Troy gave him an odd look.

"Because you're stupid." He replied in a 'duh' tone.

"Whatever. When are we landing?"

"Five minutes."

"Ugh, this is torture." Chad groaned and Troy had finally had enough. He reached over and gave Chad a harsh smack on the back of the head.

"Ow! What the hell man?"

"Stop complaining, yeesh." Troy said in a slightly amused tone as Chad rubbed his head. "Oh come one. You have a bush for hair. That's couldn't have hurt."

Chad gave a pout and placed his hands over his heart. "It hurt here man. It hurt here."

--

"I wonder what these guys will be like." Taylor wondered as they awaited their guest to arrive.

"I don't know. As long as he doesn't so anything to hurt the animals I guess I'm okay about it. Not happy, but okay."

"Okay, we all know you hate having visitors to the island, but the big question is why?" Taylor looked at her and Sharpay had her eyes directly on the sky.

"Look, they're here." She pointed up to the jet that was getting closer to landing.

Taylor sighed and decided it was pointless to ask again. "Hmm...I wonder if they'll be cute."

Sharpay looked at Taylor with a smile on her face. "If they're not we'll just kick them back off the island."

"There you go girl." She gave Sharpay a high-five and the two laughed just as the jet was settling on the ground.

--

"Yes, finally we're here." Chad cheered as quickly got his luggage out of the compartment.

"Oh, so we're cheerful again huh?" Troy asked as he rose from his seat.

"No doubt man."

"I swear you must have a bi-polar disorder or something. I don't know, but you still freak me out sometimes."

"Glad to be of services." Chad gave a mock salute, to which Troy only rolled his eyes. Chad looked out the window and was instantly breathless. The sight was absolutely gorgeous. Although he'd never admit it to Troy because it might make him sound kind of gay, but this place was amazing. He then let his eyes travel to two girl standing there, obviously waiting for them. "Is that Mr. Evan's daughter?" Chad asked Troy, pointing to the two girls.

Troy too looked at the two girls. He couldn't make out there faces or figures very well either. "I'm guessing it's the blonde. I guess the other girl is her friend or something."

"What's his daughter's name?" Chad asked, eyeing the blonde.

"Uhh..." Troy searched for an answer in his mind, but it was blank. "I don't know. I guess we'll just have to find out."

Chad eyed the blonde once more before giving a nod. "Let's get to it."

The two gathered their bags and exited the jet to see the blonde girl and her friend standing there with friendly smiles on their faces. Though Troy couldn't help but notice the blonde's was a little more forced. She automatically walked up and reached out a hand.

"Hi, I'm Sharpay Evans." She introduced as Troy shook her hand, not taking his eyes off her. He couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was. Her hair was slightly wet and he guessed that she had just been swimming. She was wearing a pair of jean shorts with a pink floral top and had a bathing suit top on underneath.

"Troy Bolton." He replied as he mustered up whatever extra courage he could. She simply nodded, obviously not very impressed by him.

"This is my friend Taylor McKessie. And you are?" She indicated to Chad in a polite manner.

"I'm Chad Danforth. Troy's friend." He shook her hand also, while looking her up and down and Troy knew what was going though Chad's mind. He obviously found her hot and it was pretty aware considering the way he looked at her.

She pulled away after a moment, not really comfortable with the looks. She was completely unused to having guys scam on her. All the guys here were like brother to her. Well maybe lesser with Zeke considering that he just arrived about three years ago to the island and had a small crush on her. She had tried, but just couldn't return the feelings.

"Well uh...welcome to Ever Last."

--

_I know it's kind of short, but yeah..._

_Anyways, please review. I was going to add more but I just spent the last fifteen minutes crying in my kitchen because my dad gave away from dad today. I considered her a baby sister and she was like family to me. To all of us. I've had her for six years and how does my dad tell me. 'You might as well know right now. I got rid of Noel today.' Yup, his exact words. And Noel is her name. Now I'm really depressed and I now I may seem a little pathetic for crying my eyes out over a pet, but if you have ever had pets that you love dearly then you understand where I'm at right now. I loved her so much, and I probably won't ever see her again. And I should stop thinking about it because my eyes are already watering again. _

_Anyways, please review._

_-Peace!_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three- Late Night Swim

--

"Wow." Chad let escape his lips as they stared out into the waters of the island. It was absolutely beautiful here. Neither Troy nor Chad had ever seen anything like this before and were memorized.

Sharpay quietly came behind Chad, placing a hand on his shoulder. "If you want you guys can go swimming out here later. I do like everyday. It's some of the best water around and it's great for surfing."

Chad's face lit up at this. "Awesome. Troy here's an awesome surfer. Still not better than me, but good." Chad smirked to his best friend, who was also slightly out of his daze.

"Oh, that's why they once had to perform CPR on you after you almost drown once?"

"I slipped okay."

Troy just gave a small laugh and looked back to the water. "So where do the sea animals usually come to the surface?"

Sharpay rolled her eyes, still not liking him being there so Taylor stepped in. "The east shore, but it's rare for them to actually come all the way to the surface. You'll probably have to go under water to see them."

Troy turned back to Taylor with a smile. "Do you think you could show me where the east shore is?"

"Yeah sure. Come with me. We'll be right back guys." Taylor waved goodbye as she and Troy made their way towards the east shore, leaving Chad and Sharpay in an awkward silence.

"So uh...you're dad owns the island, huh?" Chad attempted at a conversation.

"Yeah, he uh bought it when I was four."

"So...got a boyfriend?" He asked suddenly, making Sharpay look at him a little oddly.

"Well...kind of. I guess."

"Kind of, you guess?" Chad smiled as he gave her an odd stare.

"It's complicated."

"Well I'm not the brightest in the box, but I'm not exactly stupid either. Care to explain?" He sat himself on the rock across from her as she too took a seat.

"I'm sort of...engaged. Just not by my own chose."

"I don't get it."

"Here there's four boys and four girls the same age. We're all best friend, but our families always marry us off to each other to keep the population on the island going."

"So you're parents are forcing you to marry some guy?" He asked, still slightly confused to why someone would do that.

"Yeah, it seriously sucks. Especially since the guy I'm marrying is like a brother to me."

"Wow. I thought I had it bad when my mom picked the girl I went to prom with."

--

"So, how do you like the island so far?" Taylor asked as she and Troy walked down the shore line.

"It's amazing. I can't wait to get out there in the water."

"Well Pay will probably take you guys out later."

Troy turned around to face her with a confused face. "Pay?"

"Sharpay. It's her nickname." Taylor explained.

"Oh, so I'm staying with the Evans. So does that mean I'm staying with Sharpay too, right?"

"For a while anyway. She's moving in with her finance." She replied casually.

At this, Troy's head automatically snapped back to Taylor. "She's engaged?"

Taylor let out a sigh as she sat down in the sand. "We all are. Our parents make us get married to another person on the island. It's just the way it is. It sucks, but at least we're all really close."

Troy nodded and sat next to her. "So she doesn't actually want to marry him?"

"No." She shook her head and turned to Troy. "Why are you so interested?"

Troy shook his head and faced back to the waters. "I'm curious that's all. It's not everyday that you run into an island where everyone is best friends, yet forced by their parents to get married."

"Well, you'll learn that there's more to this island than just that."

"What do you mean?"

Taylor just smiled and stood up, bring Troy with her. "You'll figure it out for yourself later."

--

"Okay, well this is Gabriella's and Ryan's." Sharpay informed as the four made their way around to meet everybody. They stopped short when they heard yelling. Chad and Troy looked slightly confused while Sharpay and Taylor exchanged knowing looks.

"What the hell is wrong with you, huh?" They heard Gabriella scream from inside the house.

"My problem is that I'm married to you!" Came Ryan's response.

"Well I didn't ask to be married to you either, so I guess were even."

"Guy!" Sharpay interrupted as the four carefully moved into the small house. "This is Troy Bolton and Chad Danforth. They'll be staying here for the summer."

Gabriella turned around and smiled (more toward Troy though), and shook their hands. "Nice to meet you." She said politely while giving a flirtatious smile to Troy.

Ryan rolled his eyes at his wife's actions and shook their hands also. "Hey, I'm Ryan."

"Hey." Both guys claimed at once.

"So, you're Sharpay's twin brother?" Chad enquired casually.

"Yup, have been since birth."

"Ryan, you're not funny." Gabriella and Sharpay said in unison.

"Actually I think I'm hilarious. It's just you people." He declared, giving dirty looks to the two girls.

"Whatever. Let's go see Kelsi. Then we'll go to Jason's. Jared will probably be there anyway." Sharpay declared to Chad and Troy.

"By guys." Gabriella flirted as she ran a finger down Troy's shirt. At this, Sharpay just couldn't help but laugh. "What's so funny?" she asked, turning back to Sharpay.

"Sorry you're just...hitting on a guy when your husband is two feet behind you. I knew you weren't discreet, but seriously Gabby."

Gabriella rolled her eyes and left the room, but not without slamming the door first and muttering a 'whatever.'

"And I have to live with her." Ryan complained as he went to check on his wife.

"Let's just leave those two alone." Taylor ushered the three out the door and they made their way to Kelsi's. They were automatically greeted by Mrs. Nelson.

"Oh, Sharpay Taylor." She cheered, giving both girls a hug.

"Hey mom, is Kelsi here?" Taylor asked her second mom. _**(Like I said. They all called each other's parents mom and dad)**_

"Oh yeah, the boys are here too."

"Okay, thanks." Sharpay waved goodbye and the four made their way to Kelsi's room.

"Whoo Pay's here!" Cheered Jared as he laughed along with Kelsi. "And Tay Tay!"

"Aw guys, did you have to get him drunk?" Sharpay joked as she bent over to hug Jason.

As Sharpay pulled away, Jason grabbed her, pulling her into his lap. "He's feeling a little off center at the moment."

"Are you guys high?"

At this, Kelsi began to laugh crazily. "Sorry Shar. We were just messing with you guys. What's up?"

"Well this is Troy Bolton and Chad Danforth." Taylor introduced while giving Kelsi and Jared a hug.

"Oh hey. I'm Jason." He introduced himself. "That's Jared and Kelsi over there."

"Hey." Troy and Chad replied in unison.

"We really need to stop doing that." Chad whispered to Troy.

"Yeah, we do."

"Guys where's Zeke?" Sharpay asked while still sitting comfortably in Jason's lap.

"He uh...he died Sharpay." Jason said sadly.

"Yeah, sure." Replied Sharpay sarcastically.

"See, I told you she wouldn't buy it." Zeke said as she came into the room. "I told them Sharpay."

"Okay, well the guys and we are going to go back to my place for the night. We'll catch you guys later though."

"Oh, Pay. Wait up." Jason called as he walked with them out the door. "I talked to your dad and he said that they'd start building out place like tomorrow or whatever. So um...we're moving in together in two weeks."

Sharpay rolled her eyes, but yet smiled. "Got to love those folks of our, huh? Well I'll see ya later Jase."

"Bye Pay." He gave her a hug and a kiss on the forehead before heading back inside and Chad and Troy made their way back to Sharpay's house.

"So was that the sort of, kind of boyfriend?" Chad asked, remembering their conversation earlier today.

"Oh, yeah. He's a great guy. Been best friends since we were like three and came here." She explained as they walked back to her house.

"You know, there's still some light out. I think I'm going to go check out the beach. Is that okay?" Troy asked as he stopped in his place.

"Yeah, sure. You know how to get there and back?"

"Yup. I'll see you guys later." And with that Troy made his way back to the beach. He had a feeling he'd be spending a lot of time there this summer.

He walked down to the shoe and just sat there, looking out into the waters for a while, though he hadn't noticed. He was just focused on the scenery, though he did have a certain blonde on his mind. _Man, she's so beautiful. Ugh, she's getting married Troy. You know how wrong that is? Wait, she doesn't even want to marry the guy...maybe I have a shot._

Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by the girl the thoughts were about. Yup, Sharpay.

"You like it out here?" She asked softly as she sat next to him. The sun had gone down about fifteen minutes ago and Sharpay thought she better go look for him after she had Chad settled.

Troy jumped a little, but quickly regained his composure and smiled. "Yeah, it's nice. You know, growing up in the city you really don't see it much."

"I know." She agreed, nodding. "I spend quite a bit of time in California since my dad's a businessman he goes there quite a bit."

"So you spend a lot of time in America?" He asked, looking surprised.

"Yeah. I lived there until I was three and then we moved here." Sharpay replied, laying back down on the sand.

"So that's why you don't have an Australian accent. I was starting to wonder about that." He smiled at her as she gave a small giggle.

"Well it actually kind of comes and goes."

"Then let me hear it." He grinned as he laid next to her.

"Okay, um...how would you like to go swimming?" She asked in her accent, causing Troy to grin larger.

"It's cute on you." He commented, causing her to blush. "You're cute when you blush too."

Sharpay laughed and stood up, bringing Troy with her. "I was serious about the swimming thing."

"Sure, as long as you keep using the accent."

"You got yourself a deal." And with that, they had their late night swim.

--

_Yeah, I know it's really boring right one, but yeah...Anyways...I've really got nothing to say, so just review please!_

_-Peace!_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four- Going under

A/N- I discovered after reading over my last chapter that I like the Troy/Taylor friendship. Don't worry though, it's only friendship. And same goes for Chad and Sharpay. This will turn out a Troypay and Chaylor. I'm also trying to have more than just Troy and Sharpay. So that's partly why Chad and Taylor have their own 'moment'. And there's a Jared/Sharpay moment in there. Jared is played by Jared Murillo, and if you all know me, then you know I love Jashley. I just had to put that in there.

--

"Okay, are you going to help me with this?" Troy laughed as he struggled with his diving gear.

Taylor supressed a giggle at the boy and helped him with it. Though Troy and Sharpay had hit it off really well, Sharpay still didn't like watching people diveing to see the sea animals. Taylor, who had less of a problem with it, had agreed to help Troy find the best places to dive.

"There you go." She smiled proudly at him as he had all of his gear on and he was ready to dive.

"You sure you don't want to go with me? I could use the company."

"No." She shook her head. "I'd rather not. Beside, if Pay found out she's have a fit."

"Okay." Troy said, nodding in understanding. "Well, I should be back up after a while. It won't take that long."

"I'll be here." She gave him one last smile before he dived into the waters. She sighed as she sat on the beach, just watching the view. She had always loved just sitting out here, getting lost in the moment. That is, until her moment was broken.

"Hey." Came a some what familiar voice behind her. She turned and smiled at Chad.

"Hi." She greeted as Chad sat next to her. "Troy just went under water."

He nodded and stared out into the view as well. "It's really beautiful here. You guys are lucky you get to live here all year long. It's so much more...peaceful, than the city is."

"Yeah. I always have loved it here. It's easy to feel at home."

"That, and everyone here seems really nice. They're friendly." He said, smiling at Taylor. "There's a lot of pretty girls too."

"You mean Sharpay?" She asked, knowing that most guys to come to this island fell for Sharpay.

"No." He quickly corrected. "Don't get me wrong. Sharpay's pretty, but I meant you."

Taylor felt a blush rise to her cheeks and looked down. "Thanks."

Chad simply smiled at her before they both returned their gazes to the scenery.

--

"So you went swimming with him?" Gabriella reasked as she and Sharpay sat on the couch in hers and Ryan's living room.

"Yes." Sharpay answered again. This was only the third time she'd asked.

"Skinning dipping at least?"

Sharpay sighed and shook her head. "I never thought I'd say this, but...I think you and Ryan need to have more sex."

"Please." She scoffed. "We don't have sex. That's so...gross."

Sharpay nodded awkwardly, now regretting her decision to come talk to Gabriella. "I think I'm just going to go. I have to be home for dinner soon anyway."

"Yeah. I'm going to mom's for dinner too."

"Cool. Tell her I said hi, but I got to get going. Troy and Chad should be back soon."

"Oh, tell Troy I said hi." She replied egearly.

Sharpay stared at her. "You know how you said you and Ryan don't have sex...maybe you should." With that Sharpay began to make her way home. She stopped though when she saw Jared outside.

"JayJay." Sharpay cheered, giving him a hug.

He laughed and hugged her back. "PayPay. Why so cheery?"

She shrugged, a smile still on her face. "I just managed to escape one of Gabriella's conversations."

He nodded in understanding. "Good for you. Now if only Ryan could learn that. This place would be a whole lot quieter."

"I agree with you there. But I have to go. Troy and Chad are getting back soon and my dad wants to have a 'family dinner'."

Jared smiled and gave her another hug. "Have fun. I'll see you tomorrow on the beach."

"Of course." She grinned. "Bye Jay."

"Bye Pay."

Sharpay smiled as she entered her home. She saw Chad and Troy already seated at the table. She hurridly grabbed her a plate and sat down.

Troy sent a smile her way before turning back to Mr. Evans who was talking about Troy's day diving. "I'm sure it was a lot of fun." Mr. Evans said as they all ate their dinners. "I've tried to get Sharpay to do it, but she's kind of against it. Sure, she'll surf and swin everday, but she refuses too dive."

Sharpay rolled her eyes. "I told you, I don't like invading the habitat of the animals. If they don't trust me then I can't trust them, and that's the most important thing."

Now it was Mr. Evans who rolled his eyes. "Sure, you respect their space, but you ride dolpihns and that incredibly stupid stunt you pulled with that shark."

This seemed to grab Troy and Chad's attention as they looked at her curiously. "Shark?" They asked in unision.

She shrugged and waved it away. "I had a small encounter with a shark, but I didn't get hurt."

"Woah." Chad remarked. "Did it try to eat you?"

Sharpay looked at him curiously as Troy simply sighed and rolled his eyes. "Excuse Chad. He's...weird."

"Hey, I am not. I'm just curious."

"Yeah well, that's what always got Geaorge into trouble."

"George?" He repeated confused. "What does the guy that works at the gym got to do with this?"

Troy shook his head. "Curious George. It's a book."

"Oh." Chad nodded, now understanding. "I guess you learn something new everyday, huh?"

Sharpay giggled at the little encounter. It was funny to see them bicker back and forth, but she could tell that they were actually very close. Troy himself had said that he and Chad had always been like brothers.

"So Sharpay." Mr. evans started. "How's the wedding plans?"

Sharpay shrugged absently as Troy found himself looking down. "We haven't really made many. We decided to leave that up to you and Jason's parents."

"Seriously Sharpay." He scolded. "You need to start preparing. You act as though you don't even want a wedding."

"I don't."

"What was that?"

"It's just...Jason's like my brother. Why marry him? It's not like I'd ever love him as anything more than a brother and I'm damn sure not having sex with him." This seemed to only make Mr. Evans mad, Chad laugh, and Troy was still looking down. "And do you honestly want me to end up like Gabriella and Ryan. They practically hate each other now. I don't want me and Jase to end up like that."

"You go girl." Chad whispered in Sharpay's ear after his laughter subsided.

Sharpay shot Chad a look before turning back to her dad. "I'm sorry, it's just...this isn't easy on me."

"I'm sorry Sharpay." Mr. Evans apologized. "But this is how it is."

"But dad, it's not fair!" Sharpay yelled, her accent turning Australian suddenly.

"Did you know she had an accent?" Chad whispered to Troy, who simply nodded.

"Sharpay, settle down okay. We'll disucuss this when they're aren't guest."

Sharpay mumbled something under her breath, slumpy down into her seat. The rest of the dinner was quite.

--

"Hey." Troy greeted Sharpay as he stood by her door. She was laying on her bed, reading a book.

She looked up and smiled at him. "Hi. Sorry about dinner. I sisn't mean to just blow up infront of you guys."

Troy shrugged and wazed it off, taking a seat on the small love seat in her bedroom. "Don't worry about it. I can't count how many times I blew up at my parents for forcing me to marry a guy that's like my brother."

Sharpay laughed and moved to the end of her bed. "It's just kind of tough, you know."

"I can imagine."

There was a short silence until Troy broke it. "I discovered sometrhign else about you today."

"What?"

"You use you accent when your mad."

Sharpay smiled, though Troy could have sworn he saw a blush. He grinned. "Sometimes." She answered sheepishly.

He nodded, still smiling. "You're kind of a mystery, you know that?"

She looked at him curiously, but smiled. "I guess it's part of my charm."

Troy grinned and made himself comfortable ont he couch. They ended up talking all night.

--

_I know it's short but I haven't updating my stories in forever, and expect them to be getting slower._

_I have my first day of high school in less than a week...and truth be told. I'm nervous as hell! I'm going to be a freshman...that's scary. So wish me luck please._

_And please review also. It'll help calm my nerves, lol. _

_Oh and I looked at the behind the scenes video of the Elle photoshoot, and guess what I found? When they're in the car Ashley and Vanessa are singing together. Ashley at one point lays her head on V's shoulder. Zac twirls V around while Ash was getting photographed (I didn't like that part) But my fave part. When all three of them are in teh car (my friend and I call that the threesome pic) Zac had his hand on Ashley's chin and in Ash's hair (like he did V's int he pic) and he was looking at Ashley while they weren't taking the pics. Come on, that's enough for me to be convinced that Zac has hidden feelings for Ashley. Disagree if you must, but that's my story and I'm sticking to it (to qoute that old country song, hehe)_

_P.S. I got the new Jonas brothers album. Can you say AMAZING! Every album they have (I have all three) they're sound starts to mature more and more. I love it! Oh and before I forget. I'm going to start a blog thing on my page, so if you want to read more about all the (some what twisted-acording to a friend) things I have to say about The jonas Brother, Ashley, Zac, and a lot of other people. I'm going to have that blog on my page here soon._

_P.S.S. Sorry about spelling errors. I'm kind of busy and I tried to get all of them I could, but I didn't get around to checking the last part. _

_-Peace!_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five- Island secrets

A/N- I just started school so updates will be slower and I'm sorry about that. But I only get like four hous (Or less) on the computer a day when it use to be more. So, things have kind of been crazy the past few days, but here's an update for anyonw who wants one. and I'm sorry for making Chad seem dumb in this (It's an on going thing with my friend and I about how dumb Chad is (If you read my story Lost With You...you'd understand.)

--

"You know what? You're an idiot." Gabriella screamed to her husband as they stood in their house.

Ryan scoffed. "Me? You're the stupid one out of us."

"Hey!" She called in defence. "Don't ever call me stupid."

"Fine then...you're a bitch."

Gabriella glared at him. Oh, if looks could kill he'd be barried six feet under by now. "Don't you _ever _call me that again."

"Whaetver you say." He answered with bordom.

"You are such a basta-"

"Gabriella!" Called Sharpay from the doorway of the couple's home. "Put a mussle on that mouth will you."

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "I'm leaving. And I'm never coming back!" She yelled as she made her way out the door.

"You have to!" Ryan called after her. "You're on an island remeber? You have no where else to go!"

Sharpay shut the door behind her and sat down on the couch as her brother did the same. "So...tough day huh?"

"You have no idea." He grumbled displeased as he barried his head in his hands. "That woman is driving me insane."

"It'll be okay. She'll cool off."

"You don't get it. She's like this everyday." He said, looking to his sister with unreadable eyes. "I don't want to hate my wife."

Sharpay nodded and placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's going to be fine I promise. Things always work out here...remember?"

Ryan looked at her again. His eyes were still unreadble, but he had many emotions in them. "Not this 'magic island' crap again Shar. I'm so sick of hearing it."

Sharpay defencivly raised a hand. "Hey, you know it as well as I do that they are secrets to this island."

"Then why don't you go find them?"

--

Troy shot Chad a weird look as the two stood outside of the Evans home, waiting for Sharpay. Chad was currently sucking on his cherry sucker, acting as if he would never eat again.

"Dude, stop with the sucker already." Troy complained.

Chad shrugged. "It's delicious."

Troy was about to remark to that until Sharpay walked out of the house. She had on a white with pink flower print dress on. Her hair hung down and her makeup was minimum. She looked gorgeous.

"Wow Shar." Chad commented first. "You look hot."

Troy rolled his eyes and supressed the urge to smack him over the head. "Yeah, you do." He agreed finally.

Sharpay blushed and giggled as she linked arms with the two boys. "Thank you very much my good people. Now, are you going to help me with my favor?"

"Oh, I see how it is." Chad said as he stopped. "You get all hot and dressed up so we'll do whatever you want. Haha...nice try."

Troy once again rolled his eyes and this time actually smacked Chad's head. "Shut up before you embarass yourself...more."

Sharpay giggled and casually took the sucker that Chad had been holding in his hand, takign it in her own mouth. "Yum."

"Hey! That's my sucker."

Sharpay giggled again and simply shrugged. "Sorry."

Shar." Troy started carefully. "You don't know where Chad's mouths been."

Sharpay rolled her eyes playfully. "I think it'll be okay. I'll live."

"We'll see."

"Hey!" Chad called defensivly. "Can you stop insulting me?"

"I've tried dude. Honest I have. It just hasn't worked yet." Troy chuckled.

"Haha...you're so hilarious."

Troy smirked as they neared the beach, all sitting downa nd taking in the view. And once again, Chad ruins the silnce of the moment.

"So Sharpay. What was it you wanted to talk to us about?"

"Okay, I was thinking oyu two could help me with something."

Chad nodded. "We knew this."

"Well...this may seem weird, but...I think this island is-"

"Haunted?" Chad offered.

"Possessed?" Troy this time offered.

Sharpay stared at them with confused eyes and shook her head slowly. "No...I think there's a secret to this island and I want to know what it is."

"What do we have to do with it?" Asked Troy curiously.

"You're a diver."

"I don't dive." Troy corrected her. "I study the sea creatures."

"Yeah, whatever." Shae said distracredly. "You can still help me. We dive down and-"

"Wait. I thought you hated diving?"

"Yeah." She agreed. "But this is for a purpose. And I need you're guys help. So...please?"

Chad and Troy shared a look before Chad answered. "I guess we could."

Sharpay face lit up as she hugged them both tightly. "Thank you guys so much. Aw, I just love you two." She gushed before giving them a kiss on the cheek and standing up. "I'm going to go get something. Be right back."

Chad sighed as he watched her leave, turning back to Troy his look became curious. Troy was just staring off into space like he didn't have a thought in his head. Usually that was Chad's job. _**(Again, sorry.)**_

"Dude." Chad called, snapping Troy out of his daze. "You okay?"

"Yeah, yeah." He nodded, unsure. "I'm good."

"Well, do you want to help her with it?"

"Yeah, I do. It's just..."

"What?"

Troy sighed, his eyes starring straight into the waters. "I think I'm falling for her."

--

_Another really short chapter and I'm really sory about that. But I have to get off the computer now, so I didn't have much choice there. _

_And I have to mention...did you all see those pics of Ashley and Zac at the awards and then going out to eat. They were so cute. And then Ashley was at the 'House Bunny' premeire with Jennifer and Jared. She looked gorgeous at both the awards and the movire premire. _

_And BTW- check out the blog on my page to see what else I think about it because I really have to get off now. That's why I wans't able to check spelling. I'm so so sorry!_

_-Peace!_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six- Dive Under

A/N- I havn't updated in so long and I was reading this story earlier and decided to go ahead and update then try to get 'Screaming For You' updated. Sorry you all had to wait so long for an update.

----

"You're insane." Chad shook his head over and over again, trying to calm himself down. "You're absolutely insane."

"Don't be so melodramatic. I'm simply helping a friend." Troy comfirmed as he zipped up a bag.

"By that you mean the girl you're secretly in love with." Chad mocked. Troy instantly shushed him, shutting the door to the room.

"What's your problem?"

"My problem is that my best friend is about to dive in an area where there's tons of sharks and could be eaten."

Troy shook his head, mumbling something under his breathe before answering Chad. "There's no sharks. Just a lot of fish. So don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

"Who said I was worried about you?" Chad said, crossing his arms over his chest. "Maybe I'm worried about Shar."

"Shar's done this too many times to be worried about her. She knows this place like the back of her own hand. We'll be fine."

"Fine." Chad pouted. Being stubborn was something he did often. "Go get yourself killed. See if I'm here to clean up your wounds."

Troy, hearing this, stopped as he was about to leave the room. "If I was dead then how..."

"Shut up. Just go."

"Drama queen." Troy muttered, leaving the room.

----

"Thanks so much for doing this Troy." Sharpay said again, her accent stronger than normal.

Troy nodded. "No problem." He paused a minute, looking at her curiously. "You're accent is really coming out. If what I've learned of you is true that only happens when your upset or flustered."

"I'm just...anxious." She explained, looking down at the diving geer that she had just put on. She wasn't use to wearing it.

"If you don't want to do this it's okay. We don't have to." He reassured her.

"No." She responded quickly. "For the first time I actually have the nerve to try to get to the bottom of all the hidden secrets of this place, and...it really helps that you're here. I mean, I may not be making any sence but right now that's okay." She rambled, looking out to the water.

Troy starred at her curiously, taking her hand softly, catching her a little off guard. "It'll be okay. Hey, I'm here all the way. I'll be right beside you the entire time and don't worry. I know how it feels to want something and not even know what it really is." He said, gazing at her softly.

She smiled, leaning in a pressing her lips to his cheek. "Thanks. That really helped."

"Hey, it must have. You're accent's gone." He paused, turning away and acting dissipointed. "Darn."

She laughed, slapping his arm slightly. "Shall we continue with the diving?"

"We shall." He held out his hand which she took. He pulled her closer as they neared the shore. "You rember everything I told you right?"

"Everything."

"You ready?"

"Ready." She smiled once last time before they both jumped in.

----

"That was....that was amazing." Sharpay said in awe as she and Troy layed on the shore after their diving experience. They hadn't found anything, but they were panning on looking more later.

"Really?" Troy asked, looking at her skeptically.

"Really. I don't know why I was so uptight about divers. That was great. That was even better than surfing."

"I'm glad you liked it. We'll have to do it again tomorrow. But right now, I'm pretty tired." He stood up, taking Sharpay's hands and pulling her up. "We should probably head back."

Sharpay stood in front of him, looking at him, seeming in a daze. He shot her a curious look, but the only reply she got was Sharpay moving foward, pressing her lips softly against his. He was still for a moment before realizing that Sharpay was kissing _him. _He responded quickly, putting an arm around her waist and intwining their fingers with their other hands, the one he was still holding. They pulled apart after a moment.

Sharpay looked embarassed.

Troy looked shocked.

"W-what was that?" Troy asked after a couple moments of silence.

"I'm sorry." She instantly responded, stepping away as if ready to make a run for it at any moment.

Troy grabbed her hand again, pulling her back. "Don't be."

Sharpay shook her head furiously. "No, I should be. I can't belive I just did that. I was so stupid. I'm really sorry." She babbled, touching her forehead as if checking to see if she were hot.

"It wasn't stupid...it was...unexpected. I didn't think you thought of me like that." He paused, noticing that she was blushing. "But...don't be sorry." She finally looked at him again, and he took this oppertunity to suprise her with his own lips this time. She got a little more into the kiss this time, wrapping her arms around his neck. He responded by depening the kiss and pulling her body even closer than before.

After a couple mintes they seperated. They were both flushed, their arms still around each other, both breathing heavily.

"I should uh...go." Sharpay suggested, Troy kept his grip on her, knowing she'd proabably try running off again.

He chuckled softly, raising her chin with two fingers. "Shar, we live together right now. You really can't runaway from me."

"I wasn't trying to runaway." Troy gave her a look. "Okay, maybe I was a little." She removed her hands from his neck, but had no where to put them. Troy was still holding her, so she simply put her hands over his arms.

"You know you don't have to do that. I mean, you can be honest with me."

"Fine." She took a ragid breathe. "I like you. I have since you first got here, but I didn't want to say anything because I'm getting married to Jason and I didn't think you liked me and all that. I was just kind of afraid, but then after going diving I felt so brave and excited that I acted on impulse and I'm really sorry."

He stared at her for a moment, before a grin broke onto his face. "You liked me?"

"Well duh, I just kissed you."

Troy chuckled again. "Well I kissed you so that must mean I like you too."

"That usually how these things work. Or so I'm told."

"Fine. Then I like you." He admitted with a smile.

"I like you too."

He leaned in to kiss her again, but stopped, looking over her shoulder. He moved back, looking suprised and slightly guilty. Sharpay turned and looked. Chad, Taylor, and orse Jason, had all been standing there the whole time. They had saw everything.

----

_Short chapter I know. Sorry about that but I just wanted to go ahead and review. I'm going to be spending most of tomorrow reading 'New Moon'. I got yesterday and I'm past 300 pages. So I'm going to try and finish it out by tomorrow so I can start on the next one by Monday. Anyways, I'm not sure when I will be updating this again. The better responce I get the faster the update probably._

_So please review._

_-Peace!_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven- Marry Me?

A/N- I just made a list last night of all the stories I needed to update and this was at the top of the list, so enjoy.

----

_Previously...._

_Troy chuckled again. "Well I kissed you so that must mean I like you too."_

_"That usually how these things work. Or so I'm told."_

_"Fine. Then I like you." He admitted with a smile._

_"I like you too."_

_He leaned in to kiss her again, but stopped, looking over her shoulder. He moved back, looking suprised and slightly guilty. Sharpay turned and looked. Chad, Taylor, and worse Jason, had all been standing there the whole time. They had seen everything. _

_---_

"So..." Jason started awkwardly as the two sat at the beach after Troy and Sharpay's kiss. Everyone else had given Jason and Sharpay a little time to talk, Troy a little more relunctant than the others. He hadn't been sure if she would still feel the same after she talked to Jason or how the outcome would be. Everything was up in the air now. All they could do was wait for it to fall.

"Listen, Jase-" Sharpay tried to explaine herself, but Jason held up a hand to stop her, smiling at her.

"Pay, you're my best friend. Always have been. Nothing in this world will change that."

"Even when I'm suppose to be marrying you and I kissed another guy?" She asked sheepishly.

He shook his head, still smiling. "Even then. Pay, you know I love you. And I know that you love me too. I also know that we're not _in _love with each other. If you really like Troy, and he really likes you and he's good to you, I see no problem."

Sharpay smiled, giving her best friend a huge hug. "Thanks Jase. You're the best. And I do really like Troy. He's a great guy. But, there is one problem..."

"What?"

"Our parents."

----

"So, Troy...." Chad said firmly, looking across the table at the Evan's place. Taylor was sitting next to him, looking bored. While Troy looked slightly nervous. "What do you think you were doing?"

Troy shot him a glare. "What are you? My father?"

Chad shrugged. "I could be." Taylor and Troy shared a weird look. "Anyways, why did you kiss Shar?"

Troy shrugged. "Because I like her. And she kissed me first."

"That has nothing to do with it."

"Hold up Chad." Taylor interrupted. "It's pretty obvious that Troy and Pay have feelings for each other so I say we let them be. Wouldn't you agree?"

"I agree." Troy said quickly.

Chad seemed to think about it. "Hmm...I guess."

Troy shoo his head, rising from the table. "You're a freak Chad. I'm going to go find Shar." He siad, making his way to the door.

"Wait, you get back here young man!" Chad called after him. "We have matters to discuss!"

-----

Troy found Sharpay alone on the beach. Her hair blowing in the breeze, her eyes on the ocean and a worried expresison on her face. "Hey." He greeted quitely, sitting next to her.

She looked over and smiled at him. "Hi. Listen, I'm sorry about earlier."

"Nah, don't be. There's nothing to be sorry for." Sharpay was quite for a moment, just watching the waves. "Shar..."

Sharpay sighed, looking to the sandy beach. "Troy...my parents...they won't-"

"This doesn't have to be about your parents Shar."

"But it is." She persisted. "They want me to marry Jason. No matter how much both of us would rather not, they're not going to let us off the hook on this one. We have to get married."

Troy sighed, leaning back and turning his gaze onto the ocean. "Maybe if you talked to them-"

"I've tried that. A thousand times. My father's a very stubborn man. He won't even listen to me."

Troy was silent for a moment. "What if you told him you were marying me?" He asked quitely.

Sharpay laughed, shaking her head. "Did you just offer to marry me?"

He shrugged. "Maybe."

She hsook her head, still laughing slightly. "That's impossible Troy. And my parents still wouldn't go along with it. Besides, I don't want this to ruin your life."

"What do you mean?"

"You don't have to marry me just to save me."

Troy shook his head. "That's not what I meant."

"It really doesn't matter what you meant Troy. It could never happen."

"Just tell you're dad you'd rather marry me then Jason."

Sharpay shook her head again, sighing deeply. "He wouldn't go for it. I mean, I do love Jason. He's been like a brother to me since I was four. But I could never love him the way my parents want me to."

Troy stared at her. "Do your parents know that?"

"I've tried to tell them. Over and over again. They just never listen."

"Let me talk to them."

"What?"

Troy smiled, suddenly excited. "Letting me talk to your dad. He likes me. Maybe I can convince him to let you marry me instead."

Sharpay shook her head, standing up quickly. "But I can't marry you Troy. We hardly know each other. We're not even together."

"Shar, I know almost everything about you. You know almost everything about me. And you know we have feeling for each other. It could work."

Sharpay stood there, saying nothing. For the first time in a long time, she was completly speechless.

---

"Um...Mr. Evans?" Troy called, knocking on the door to Vance's office door.

Vance glanced up and smiled. "Hello Troy. Come on in."

Troy nodded, taking a seat. "Um...I kind of wanted to talk to you about something."

"What is it?"

Troy took a deep breathe. "I think I'm...I'm in love with your daughter, sir."

Vance stared at him with an unreadble expresison. All Troy could make out was that it wasn't a happy one. "You what?"

Troy gulped. "I-I'm...in love with-"

"I heared you!" Vance roared. "Listen, Sharpay's already engaged. She's getting married."

Troy took another deep breathe again. Here came the hard part. "I know, sir. I was hoping though that Sharpay could...marry me?"

----

_I know, another short chapter and a weird ending, I'm sorry. But I have like five other stories to write for to update so I'm trying to get done with that. But I hope you likd the update anyways._

_Please review._

_-Peace!_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight-The End.

A/N- Okay, last chapter. Not great and pretty corney. Hope you enjoy anyways. And I just wanted to add that in with Gabby and Ryan so you dn't think they hate each other forever.

---

"Gabby!" Sharpay called out once again as she neared Gabriella and Ryan's house. She opened the door and looked inside. Empty. _Just my luck. _She thought to herself. _I'm in the middle of a crisis and the two people who should be able to help aren't even-"_

"Ryan!" Came Gabriella's squeal from the next room. Sharpay continued to stand in the living room, but listened more.

"Oh, Gabby!" Ryan's scream sounded through the house.

Sharpay looked at the bedroom door in shock. "Holy crap." She muttered under her breathe. "They're having sex!" She blurted out, a little too loudly. All of a sudden, all the screaming and panting from the other room stopped. After a minute of russled sounds Gabriella's head poked out the door.

"Oh my God. Sharpay! What are you doing here?"

Sharpay raised an eyebrow. "Oh, nothing. What are you doing? In only a bed sheet?"

Gabriella looked down and blushed deeply. "Listen, Shar-"

"I thought you and Ryan hated each other."

She looked down, blushing even more. "Yeah, we do. But it turns out that it makes the sex even hotter."

"Oh God, my ears! My poor virgin ears!" She squealed, covering her ears quickly.

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Come on. We are married."

"Sharpay!" Cames Ryan's voice from the bedroom. "Go home! Gabby, get back in here!"

Sharpay shook her head slowly. "I think I'm going to be sick." She said before heading back out the door. She wasn't going back in there anytime soon.

----

"Are you nuts man?!" Chad yelled, slapping Troy's arm. "What have you done?"

Troy shook his head as he continued to pack his suitcase. "I guess I was being stupid. I'm sorry, okay."

"Duh, you're always stupid. I meant by packing!"

Troy gave him a look. "I was fired Chad. The guy forbid me from ever seeing his daughter and then he kicked me off the island."

Chad rolled his eyes. "I meant, why don't you stay and fight for Sharpay. She doesn't want to marry Jason. Maybe you can stop them."

Troy shook his head. "As much as I hate it, Sharpay's moving in with him tomorrow into their own house, and soon enough, they'll be married. I'm not about to stick around to see that."

"No, but you can stop it from happening. Are you sure you tried everything to get through to Mr. Evans?"

"Yes, I'm sure. I begged, I pleaded. Chad, there's nothing I can do. He's set on the idea of Sharpay marrying Jason and I can't stop that."

Chad sighed depply, throwing his hands in his air. "You could try!"

"Like how? I'm not even that sure Sharpay would marry me anyways."

Chad smirked. "There's way to find out my brother."

Troy rolled his eyes. "Don't call me that. And what are you talking about?"

He grinned. "I have ideas."

Troy sighed. "Well, there's a disaster waiting to happen."

---

"You're beautiful Shar." Gabriella complimented her best friend as the two stood in front of a large mirror. Gabriella was smiling as Sharpay had a distant look in her eyes.

"You really are." Kelsi agreed also from her seat behind the two.

"Yes." Agreed Sharpay's mother as she stod on teh other side of Sharpay, playing with her daughters vail to her wedding gown. "One amazing bride you make."

Sharpay did her best to smile, bit it came out a little faded. "Thanks mom."

"Girls, could I have a moment alone with Sharpay please?" Mrs. Evans asked the other three girls in the room. Sharpay's best friends and bridesmaids. When they had all left the room she turned back to Sharpay, tears gathering in her brown eyes. "Shar, I'm so proud of you."

"Mom, don't cry. If you cry I'll start crying."

Mrs. Evans nodded, drying her tears. "Honey...I know what you're father wants but...are you sure you really want to marry Jason? I know you love him, but I know that you're also not _in_ love with him."

"Mom, I..." Sharpay paused. She figured now was a good time to start being honest. "I don't want to. I just...mom, I think I'm in love with someone else." She said, stepping away from the mirror and sitting in one of the chairs.

"Troy Bolton? The one your father chased off the island?"

She nodded. "Yeah. But I guess he didn't feel the same. I mean...he left."

"Doesn't mean he doesn't love you honey." She consolted her daughter as she began to play with her hair.

Sharpay looked up at her mom, this time with tears. "I wanted him to stay though. I wanted him to fight for me. I...I wanted to marry him."

"I know sweetie. I know this is hard on you, but maybe...just someday, you and Troy will find each other again and you'll have your second chance."

"But what about today mom? What am I suppose to do? Go out there and marry a man I don't love?"

Her mother shook her head, taking her daughters face in her hands and looking her right in the eyes. "You do whatever your heart believes it should do."

Sharpay nodded slowly, looking back to herself in the mirror as she sat there crying in her wedding dress. She'd never been more confused.

---

"Oh man, oh man, oh man..." Jason muttered as he continued to pace back and forth.

"Jase, would you chill? You're making me nervous now." Jared complained.

"Yeah, well you're not the one getting married." He snapped.

Ryan sighed. "Would you both shut up. Now this is just how it has to be. It's tradition."

"Well it shouldn't be this way."

"Well as long as my father is stubborn and ownes this island that's pretty much how it's gonna be. Sorry fellows." He said as he left the room. He wanted to check on his sister before the wedding began.

----

"Do you...Sharpay Evans take this man to be your husband? To have and to hold from this day forth. In sickness and in health till death do you part?"

Sharpay mind was clouded and her eyes were beginning to sing. Jason squeezed here hands gently for support, but she barely felt it. She was just dissapearing into her own world slightly. Then out of the blue she heard a voice. One she knew well, one she's memorized. One she loved.

"Don't say yes."

Everyone's heads snapped back to see Troy Bolton standing at teh end of the island, starring directly at Sharpay. Everyone's faces were a mixture of confusion, fear, and consern. Her father's was anger, but her mothers was happieness. Taylor and Gabriella shared as smile.

"T-Troy?"

Troy gave a small smile, ignoring all the people currently starring at me. "I understand if you want to tell me to get lost and that you may be upset that one, I just crashed your wedding, and two, because I left in the first place. But I figured this would be romantic, and well, if It's not, it was all Chad's idea."

"Hey!" They heard Chad yell from where he had taken a seat beside Taylor, and was now holding her hand. It looked like Troy wasn't the only one who found something more on the island.

Sharpay giggled a little to herself. "I like the plan."

"Thank you!" They heard Chad call out again.

"Chad, shut up. This is my moment." Troy scolded his best friend, never taking his eyes off Sharpay.

"And why did you leave?" Sharpay asked. She'd been curious ever since Troy had left her that note telling her he was leaving. The one that broke her heart.

Troy shook his head slightly. "I was stupid. I'm sorry if I hurt you."

She bit her lip, nervous to ask her next question. "Why did you come back?"

He smiled. "Because I found it's not easy just letting the girl you love marry some other guy."

"You...you love me?"

He grinned. "I didn't make that obvious before when I ask you to marry me?"

She smiled, happy tears gathering in her eyes. "I love you too Troy."

And it was in that instant that she realized that all these years searching for the secrets of this island and looking for what made it so special, she had finally found it. It was what brought people together. It formed love that would last forever. And suddenly, the name Ever Last, never seemed more fitting.

----

Really bad ending. Sorry about that. If you guys really liked it, I may do a sequil. We'll see. Let me know what you thought.

And this is the end. The story is officially over! And I wanna say thinks to everyone who supported the story. I love you guys! You're ah-ma-zing!

Please review.

P.S.- Just a random thought here. Zac and Ashley would make beauitiful babies wouldn't they?

-Peace!


End file.
